


On A Dime; On a Smile

by aldersprig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, This is what happens when I read seven different HP fics before bed, just like this, this was a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldersprig/pseuds/aldersprig
Summary: The war turned on a smile - or, what happens when I have vivid dreams after reading several different AU fics.





	On A Dime; On a Smile

The war turned with a smile.

They weren’t supposed to be friends; they weren’t supposed to even be talking. But there they were, stalking through the hallway near each other, herded towards the auditorium. He muttered a dry joke and she smiled at it. She returned with her own joke and he retorted. He topped her joke with his own quip and she found herself laughing at this man she was supposed to hate. “Marry me and bear my children,” she murmured. Their eyes met. It was _supposed_ to be another joke.

“You’ll need to work on your phrasing,” he muttered. “But sure. I mean-”

“I don’t expect you to love me.” Her nakedness surprised her. “But-” 

It wasn’t like everyone didn’t know he was gay. But something about his smile was so much _better_ than anything else she’d encountered in this place. “But we make it through this, marry me.”

A smile, a joke, a handshake. Twenty minutes later, their auditorium was attacked, his family among the masked attackers. 

Time had split; in this world, they defended each other, shooting off spells and shielding each other between the rows of chairs. They were holding hands when his father stalked towards them, and they were holding hands when they held off the invasion.  
And they were holding hands when everyone they knew protested.

“I don’t expect you to love me,” she’d said. She hadn’t said she was already in love with him.


End file.
